


An Experience Through Death

by Teaganlouisej



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crying, Death, Depression, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide, Tears, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaganlouisej/pseuds/Teaganlouisej
Summary: A girl  gets a second chance at life after everything goes so wrong for her. Gaining some epic powers, thanks supernatural, she helps the strawhats throughout their journey. There are tough times ahead of her as she knows their futures and past, a person can only keep so much to themselves.





	An Experience Through Death

Long story short, I died. It’s not as bad as it seems, I mean, I struggled with a lot in my life, it was a sweet escape really. I don’t really want to talk about. My only release from my own mind was the shows I watched and one friend of mine Velvet, she kept me sane and stable.

In 7 years of knowing her we had never even disagreed on a single topic, she wouldn’t even question me calling her at 2am crying and would be at my house with food and talk with me until the sun rose. She was my soul mate in friend form, I didn’t even love my boyfriend (who I loved immensely) as much as I loved her and would always put her first, she did the same for me. 

Then I found out that my boyfriend, Trent, had been cheating on me with his ex girlfriend, now I was already depressed for other reasons and had the usual side effects that come with depression. Self worth issues, body confidence issues, anxiety, the usual symptoms. But it was ok, because I had my best friend with me.

Until she died. It was August 6th, 7pm when her mother called me saying that they were at the hospital and that Velvet had been hit by a drunk driver in an accident at the roundabout just outside of town. I sped my way there and barged my way through to see her. I entered her room, I can still remember the way my stomach felt like someone was repeatedly punching it and my throat was on fire as through I was swallowing stones. I started sobbing immediately, uncontrollably as I made my way to her bedside. I remember how weak her smile looked and how she could barely keep her eyes open.   
“Hey slut.” she whispered. My heart broke at how fragile someone so strong looked.  
“Sup whore.” I managed through my tears, pulling on the best smile I could at the time.  
“Don’t forget…that I love you, k bitch?” I grabbed her hand and nodded, my eyes closing as I sobbed.  
“I’ll try not to do anything stupid, promise. I love you too, I love you so much!” I hugged her the best I could without hurting her which ended up with me just resting my head on her while I cried. 

Her mum came over and hugged us both, her father was on a plane home from his work, and her sister was driving as we spoke. I stayed in that room with her for two hours before she passed, at the age of 17. She had slipped into cardiac arrest and hadn’t recovered, I remember holding her mother and sister as they cried, I don't remember if I cried or not however, it was all numb, blank, enraging numbness. 

Two weeks later I look my own life and now here I am, stood in the middle of a lake, surrounded by willow trees, a soft mist surrounding the area. Not what I was expecting, I was expecting black, nothingness, not this. The air was body temperature, even the water had no cold or warmth to it, although if it was the real world you knew it would be chilly, everything looked like it should be mid winter just before a storm hit. 

I heard footsteps in the water behind me and turned to find a blonde haired boy, taller than me by at least a head. He had soft features and was smiling at me softly.  
“Teagan, it’s nice to meet you, I really do wish you had chosen the longer life span for yourself however.” He was directly in front of me now and he held my hands in his two.  
“This isn’t what I wanted.” I muttered, I wanted the nothing, the black, the abyss for all of time and space! I didn’t want to have to think or interact!  
“People often expect big pearly gates, or angels but not this I’m sor-“ I cut him off by yelling at him.  
“No I wanted the black, the nothing, the numb! I don’t want to feel anything anymore, it hurts too much…” I could feel the tears starting up again, and the boy infant of me panicked, he cupped my face in his hands and held me close as I cried.

“I’ll admit, I haven't heard that in a long time, you’ve not had an easy life.” He stroked my hair and I pulled away gently, trying to gain my composure.  
“Others have it worse, I’m just weak, I let things get to me, I’m worthless, thats all I ever was. I wanted to be erased, not this. Where is the end to my existence?” The boy in front of me looked so shocked and sad before he grabbed my hand again, pulled me close and smiled.  
“Dance with me.” It wasn't a question nor a demand, and before I could answer he had already started moving.  
“Who are you?” I asked, finally.  
“I’m here to help you make a choice, and I feel as though you deserve something good to happen to you, so instead of offering you the usual deal, I’m going to give you everything you need to make the best of the choice you have made, until we meet again.” I looked at him questioningly and he stopped dancing. 

“What choice? I died, why am I here to begin with?” I just wanted to sleep.  
“Chose a new life for yourself, in a new world, with a fresh start, and new people.” He led me over to a mirror, it was a simple floor length mirror that was black, rounded at the top and has elegant silver swirls along the edges.  
“I don’t want a new life, it’s not living without her in it.”  
“Ah yes Velvet, she came through here not too long ago, gave me a message for you, everyone has a message for the ones they leave behind. She’s a funny one.” I felt enraged, I spun to him and grabbed his shirt in my hands.  
“Where is she? Can I see her?” The tears came back once again, the boy infant of me removed my hands gently.  
“No, you can’t, and I can’t tell you where she is either, you have to create a new life for yourself now, I don’t let this happen often so be thankful that I’m giving you a second chance. Everyone else gets to start again from the very beginning, you however, will be starting from where you left off. New world, new start, new people, same memories.”  
“Thats cruel.” I stared at him wide eyed.  
“I suppose so, but you could also call it ironic. So which world would you like to go to?”  
“Any world? Fantasy worlds, like from movies and books?” My heart picked up it’s pace at the possibilities.

I could go to supernatural, but I’d be dead quick, and I didn’t want to go through this again. There was also Doctor Who, but again, companions didn’t really last long and I don’t want to repeat this. One Piece was a good option, but would I even be in the plot line? Which crew would I join? Could I even join the straw hats?   
“You’re having trouble comprehending what to chose aren't you?” I turned to the boy before me.  
“You said you would give me everything I need to survive right?”  
“Yes, that’s correct. I can grant you anything you need.”  
“I wish to go to the world of one piece, to join the straw hat crew, and a power but not a devil fruit. Is that doable?”  
“Those were all easy requests, of course those are within my power. What were you thinking if not a devil fruit?”  
“I want to be an angel, like the ones from supernatural.”   
“You can’t bring her back. Even with that power you can’t.” I cursed under my breath, he had seen right through my plans. “She wanted to say to you “Don’t be a hoe Teagan, make a good new life for yourself and don’t fuck it up by dating a cunt like you did last time.” Just so you know.”  
I laughed bitterly at my best friends message for me, that was so like her.

“So can you do it? Give me those powers and put me on the crew?”  
“Of coarse I can! Anything you desire.” I smiled bitterly, and looked at the mirror.  
“Do I have to walk through this or something?”   
“If you walk through it it will lead you onto the deck of the Going Merry, the StrawHat pirates will have just left for Alabaster.” He put a hand on my shoulder and urged me forward. 

I took a step towards the mirror before turning around and asking my final question.  
“Who are you?”  
“Me? Well, I’m death.” I wasn’t all that surprised to be honest, and with that I stepped backwards into the mirror, the figure of the blonde boy blurring until it merged into the wooden walls of the Going Merry. Holy crap he wasn't lying! I took a deep breath in and smelt the ocean. It was night time, and the view was breathtaking. Millions of stars across the night sky, more than I had ever seen before in my life! Right before reality hit me.

How was I going to explain myself to these pirates.   
Fuck. I heard people talking and screaming and I realised I was stood at the back of the boat. Well, I was an angel…I should make a proper entrance, like Castiel did for his entrance. At that thought I focused on my back, it actually felt a bit heavier, I tensed my muscles and could feel my wings moving behind me, I turned and saw them. Big black beautiful wings, they bled through the galley walls but I didn’t feel it. I put my attention to the task at hand, I still had to figure out how to use these powers though.   
Fuck it, I’ll wing it. Pun intended.

I walked around the side of the galley and before I came around the corner I took a deep breath and focused on making the lights simply flicker. That was managed fairly easily and I could hear voices and and a few screams before the sound of the crew running outside. I had to figure out how to teleport really quickly. panicking slightly I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard on the middle of the deck. 

When I opened my eyes I was facing the front of the ship, everyone and everything was quiet except the waves. I turned slowly to face the crew and I almost cried at the reality of this entire situation. There they all stood, shocked and ready to fight, but they were there. My breathe caught in my throat and I struggled to speak, half expecting to wake up in hospital, my attempt at death a failure. 

“Who are you?! Where did you come from?” Zero demanded, swords drawn and glare steady and aimed directly at me.  
“GHOST!!” Chopper and Usopp freaked out, but I expected that.  
“You dumbass, is that any way to talk to a lady!” Sanji seethed, earning a glare from Zoro.   
“My name is Teagan.” I spoke quietly, taking a step forward. Zero readied his swords but I knew it wouldn't work on me. “Please lower your weapons, none will work on me, you can not kill me.” I tried to help make them less afraid but this just seemed to put them on edge more.  
“I can kick anyones ass!” I smiled at Luffy, as he made his claim.   
“I’m sure you can, but I am not human, the task will be a lot more difficult than you think.” Nami raised an eyebrow at this.  
“Devil fruit user?” I shook my head.  
“Then what are you?” Zero demanded, swords gleaming in the light, he hadn’t moved a muscle, still trained on my every movement.   
“I am an angel of the Lord.” I quoted Castiel, the crew’s jaws dropped in shock.   
“YOU’RE WHAT!?” The crew exclaimed.  
“Oh an actual angel is here just for me~!”   
“COOOLL~~!!” 

Everyone was talking over one another until Zoro spoke up again.   
“I’m not buying it, I don’t believe in God. Besides don’t angels have wings?”  
“I do not no if there is a God in this world, I am from another place, another time. I was sent to this world by Death himself, because he believed that I deserved a second chance at life, he gave me this ability, so I guess maybe an angel of death would be a more appropriate title for me.” Sanji swooned immediately.  
“I’d be happy to die if it’s you that struck me down my angel~!” I raised my hands to placate everyone.  
“Please, I am not here to hurt you, I’m here to watch over you all. If you do not believe me I can demonstrate my powers.” 

I focused hard on making the lights brighten past their usual capacity and spread my wings, their shadow spread onto the floor behind me. Everyone stood still in amazement, Zoro’s swords even lowered a few inches as I allowed my wings to bob gently behind me, before my concentration was broken by Luffy, Usopp and Chopper squealing about me.

~1 hour later~

“So you died, met with Death, got sent to our world with these new powers to help and protect us all because Death though you deserved a second chance at life?” Nami summarised my story. We were all sat in the Galley, Sanji had just made us all some iced tea as we were getting closer to the desert country.   
“Yes, that right.” I nodded and took a sip, it didn't taste how Castiel described things, I couldn’t taste every molecule, maybe Death had fixed that problem for me, however I still didn’t feel the need to drink or eat, possibly wouldn’t need to sleep either, which would become a bother later down the track, although I could just fake it…

“So cool! So are you and Death like best buddies? Can we meet him?!” Luffy was almost bouncing in his seat.  
“No, I wouldn’t even consider him a friend really, I mean, I only met him the once. And I only have one friend…had, one friend.” I looked down at my lap, before shaking that thought away. “That’s not relevant, what I need to ask now is that you please let me join your crew.” I looked at Luffy who let out a joyous scream.  
“Yahoo! I didn’t even have to ask!!” He jumped up and down along with Usopp and Chopper who had grown to like me over the last hour.  
“Luffy, we can’t trust her!” Nami shouted, stopping everyone.  
“Huh? Why not?” The captain cocked his head to the side.  
“What if she has ulterior motives or something!”  
“Maybe you should hear her out.” For the first time tonight Vivi spoke up, I gave her a small smile of gratitude and she nodded at me.  
“I assure you I do not, let me explain it as best as I can. I come from a completely different world, in this world your whole adventure is a show, a story that we can watch and read. I know as much about all of you as you know about yourselves, I know your past and your future, if you still don’t trust me you can try asking me questions that only you would know about yourself.”   
“You know our future?” Oh shit, I turned to Luffy, his hat covered his eyes and his voice was low.  
“I do, but I have no plans on revealing any of it though, I’m not planning on changing it either, good or bad, I’m here to just be of as much help as I can be, and because I enjoy your story and so far your company.” 

There was silence for what felt like the longest 10 seconds of my life until Luffy broke out a smile.  
“Ok, that’s fine with me! Just promise you won’t try to say anything about the future, I don’t want a boring adventure.”  
“I give you my word, Luffy.”   
“Alright, then lets go kick Crocodiles ass!”


End file.
